This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The production of hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, has been performed for numerous years. However, when producing hydrocarbons from subsurface or subsurface formations, it becomes more challenging because of the location of certain subsurface formations. For example, some subsurface formations are located in ultra-deep water, at depths that extend the reach of drilling operations, in high pressure/temperature reservoirs, in long intervals, at high production rate, and at remote locations. As such, the location of the subsurface formation may present problems that increase the individual well cost dramatically. That is, the cost of accessing the subsurface formation may result in fewer wells being completed because of the economics of the field. Accordingly, well reliability and longevity become design considerations to avoid undesired production loss and expensive intervention or workovers for these wells.
To enhance hydrocarbon production, a production system may utilize various devices, such as sand control devices and other tools, for specific tasks within a well. Typically, these devices are placed into a wellbore completed in either a cased-hole or open-hole completion. In a cased-hole completion, a casing string is placed in the wellbore and perforations are made through the casing string into subsurface formations to provide a flow path for formation fluids, such as hydrocarbons, into the wellbore. Alternatively, in an open-hole completion, a production string is positioned inside the wellbore without a casing string. The formation fluids flow through the annulus between the subsurface formation and the production string to enter the production string.
Regardless of the completion type, sand control devices are typically utilized within a well to manage the production of solid material, such as sand. The production of solid material may result in sand production at surface, downhole equipment damage, reduced well productivity and/or loss of the well. The sand control device, which may have slotted openings or may be wrapped by a screen, may also be utilized with a gravel pack in certain environments. Gravel packing a well involves placing gravel or other particulate matter around a sand control device. In an open-hole completion, a gravel pack is typically positioned between the wall of the wellbore and a sand screen that surrounds a perforated base pipe. Alternatively, in a cased-hole completion, a gravel pack is positioned between a casing string having perforations and a sand screen that surrounds a perforated base pipe. Regardless, the formation fluids flow from the subsurface formation into the production tubing string through the gravel pack and sand control device, while solids above a certain size are blocked.
As an enhancement to the gravel packing process, alternative technologies may also be utilized to form substantially complete gravel packs within the wellbore. For example, the alternate flow paths, such as internal or external shunt tubes, may be utilized to bypass sand bridges and distribute the gravel evenly through the intervals. For further details, alternate flow paths are described further in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,991; 5,082,052; 5,113,935; 5,333,688 and Intl. Patent Appl. No. PCT/US04/01599; which are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to preventing solids production, the flow of the formation fluids may also be controlled within a well. For instance, sand control devices may include technology to regulate flow downhole, such as inflow control technology or inflow control devices (ICDs). See, e.g., Reslink's RESFLOW™, Baker's EQUALIZER™, or Weatherford's FLOREG™. These devices are typically used in long, horizontal, open-hole completions to balance inflow into the completion across production intervals or zones. The balanced inflow enhances reservoir management and reduces the risk of early water or gas breakthrough from a high permeability reservoir streak or the heel of a well. Additionally, more hydrocarbons may be captured from the toe of the well through the application of the inflow control technology.
Because gravel packing operations generally involve passing large quantities of fluid, such as carrier fluid, through the sand screen and the ICD, gravel packing with typical ICDs is not feasible because the gravel packing and production operations use the same flow paths. In particular, localized and reduced inflow of the carrier fluid due to ICDs may cause early bridging, loose packs, voids, and/or increased pressure requirements during gravel pack pumping. Accordingly, the need exists for method and apparatus that provides inflow control without limiting the formation of a gravel pack.
Other related material may be found in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,935; 5,435,393; 5,642,781; 5,803,179; 5,896,928; 6,112,815; 6,112,817; 6,237,683; 6,302,216; 6,308,783; 6,405,800; 6,464,261; 6,533,038; 6,622,794; 6,644,412; 6,715,558; 6,745,843; 6,749,024; 6,786,285; 6,817,416; 6,851,560; 6,857,475; 6,875,476; 6,860,330; 6,868,910; 6,883,613; 6,886,634; 6,892,816; 6,899,176; 6,978,840; Application Publication No. 2003/0173075; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0251020; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0262011; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0263287; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0042795; U.S. Patent App. No. 60/765,023; and U.S. Patent App. No. 60/775,434.